


Better Sick Than Never

by hextrals



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, most of it was written without my medication, so i was scatter brained, this is a bit messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hextrals/pseuds/hextrals
Summary: Michael has never had to deal with sickness before. He never got sick, Max never got sick, Isobel never got sick. So when Alex gets sick, yeah. He panics a little.





	Better Sick Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lovely little prompt from my dear friend KB (roswaliens on tumblr and scarfy36 on ao3). i hope she likes the way it turned out :)

Michael was panicking. He didn’t know what to do. Alex was sick. He’d never had to deal with sickness. He never got sick, Max never got sick, Isobel never got sick. Currently Alex was wrapped up in a blanket with a bowl of soup in his lap, looking more pitiful than Michael had ever seen him look.

 

“Michael, I’m fine.” Alex argued weakly from the couch, despite being clearly congested. He’d woken up with a bad head cold and a cough, neither of which Michael had any experience with. So he did the first thing he could think of to do. He called Max.

 

“...So he has a cold?” Max asked, obviously amused. Michael wanted to hit him for how much humor he was finding in his distress. He clenched his fist, still harboring endless amounts of anger towards Max for healing his hand without his permission. He paced the porch of the cabin, speaking low to ensure that Alex wouldn’t be able to hear him.

 

“I guess? I don’t know sickness, man. I’m just freaking out because I don’t know what to do.” Michael said with frustration. He hated feeling so helpless, especially when it came to Alex. He’d spent so much time feeling helpless because of Alex and now he felt like he couldn’t do anything to help him and it made his heart wrench.

 

“Well what do you want me to do, Michael? It’s just a cold, he’ll be fine.”

 

“Oh so when it’s an actual illness you sit idly by but when it’s something someone doesn’t want fixed you do it anyway?” Michael couldn’t help the bitterness in his voice. His hand was part of what made him who he was and he would never,  _ never, _ forgive Max for taking it from him.

 

“Michael-”

 

“Whatever, Max. You’re obviously not gonna be any help.” He clicked the phone off and flexed his hand. He hated it when it was broken and he hated it now that it was fixed. It held so many memories and so much pain, pain that Michael would never forget but already seemed less present in the forefront of his mind.

 

“Michael? Who was that?” Alex asked weakly from the doorway, nose  red.

 

“Alex! You should be resting!” Michael said, eyes widening with worry. He ushered Alex back inside onto the couch and wrapped him back up in the blanket.

 

“Michael, I’m fine. Really I’m not even that sick.” Alex said, trying to fight his way out of the blankets Michael had so tightly wrapped him in.

 

“Alex, you’re saying that to someone who physically  _ cannot _ get sick. Any degree of sickness in you is already ten times worse than I could ever get.”

 

“It’s not that bad, really. I’ve had worse sicknesses, it really isn’t a big deal.” 

 

Michael stood up and left the once airman on the couch. He wanted Alex to be okay. He knew logically that he was blowing this out of proportion but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He would do anything he could to get Alex better as soon as possible. 

 

“Michael? Where are you going?”

 

“To call in a favor.” Michael said, pushing the cabin door open and heading out into the evening sun.

 

\----

 

Michael arrived outside the hospital in minutes, haphazardly pulling into a parking place and shutting off his car. He went inside quickly, trying not to let how blindingly white everything was make him sick, and went up to the front desk. He must have looked more panicked than he thought he did because the man behind the desk immediately started questioning him.

 

“Sir? Is everything okay? What do you need?”

 

“Dr. Kyle Valenti. Now.” He said gruffly, surprisingly out of breath. 

 

“Dr. Valenti is with a patient right now, do you have an appointment?” The man said, a skeptical look on his face. He clearly didn’t quite know whether or not to trust the man before him.

 

“No. I’m a friend and he owes me a favor, tell him he needs to get out here as soon as possible.” Michael snapped, aching to calm the nerves coursing through his body. He hated that he needed Kyle’s help but in this scenario- there wasn’t really anyone else he could go to.

 

“Take a seat in the waiting area, Dr. Valenti will be with you in a moment.” 

 

Michael did as instructed. He sat and waited for what felt like a ridiculous amount of time even though realistically it was only thirty or so minutes. His leg was bouncing a mile a minute and his mind wasn’t too far behind it. His skin was crawling, his throat felt like it was closing, and he could hardly think. Hospitals weren’t his thing. He felt like he was about to lose his mind when finally, he heard someone clear their throat.

 

“Michael? What’s going on, I thought we agreed to never go to each other’s work places about-” Kyle started, a slightly annoyed look on his face.

 

“This isn’t about Project Shepherd, Valenti. It’s about Alex.” Michael interrupted, trying to steady his shaking hands. Kyle’s shift in demeanor was almost instantaneous. 

 

“What’s wrong? Is he okay?” 

 

Michael sighed and ran a hand down his face. He felt like an idiot.

 

“Yeah, he- he’s fine. He’s just- I don’t know he’s sick with something. Max said it’s probably just a cold and I- I understand that a cold isn’t really a big deal but I-”

 

“Guerin, you’ve never had to deal with sickness before. It’s understandable that you’d be scared when confronted with it for the first time.” Kyle said sympathetically. He scrunched his eyebrows and then looked at his watch. “I’m due for a lunch break, I can come and check him out if you want?” Michael couldn’t handle the relief that washed over him. He didn’t know what to say so instead he just nodded. 

 

“Let’s go then.”

 

\----

 

“Alex would you stop squirming! I’m just trying to get your temperature.” Kyle said, a tired look on his face. Alex shook his head and geared up to say something but was interrupted by a coughing fit.

 

“I’m fine, Kyle. It’s not that serious.” He said once he’d finally caught his breath.

 

“From what I can hear, Captain, it’s not just a cold you’ve got. Sounds more like you have the flu.” 

 

Michael was pacing. He didn’t know what to do but he knew that if he was sitting there he’d just be in the way.

 

“The flu is nothing, I’ll be fine.”

 

“ _ For christ sake, Alex!”  _ Michael said, his frustration getting the better of him. “He’s a doctor! I understand not listening to me, but he is an actual doctor. He’s saying you need medicine and I’m sure you know he’s right so please, for once, let other people take care of you!”

 

Alex’s eyes widened. He hadn’t seen Michael this worried in a long time… and suddenly something clicked. Michael didn’t trust doctors. For his safety, he couldn’t. But he had gone out of his way to get Kyle here to check up on Alex and to make sure that he was okay. Michael had broken one of his biggest rules and gone very far out of his comfort zone to do so. Alex let out a quiet breath and relaxed.

 

“Alright, Doc. Do what you’ve gotta do.”

 

Alex didn’t miss the faint smile that had broached his boyfriends face. Maybe being sick wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> as i said it is a little scattered but i hope it was still enjoyable in the end ! also this was unbetad and posted w/o preview so be kind to any mistakes i may have


End file.
